legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ferfature/Dramatic Drama Done Overly-Dramatic, Dramatizing Isn't It
DRAMA ONE OH MY WORD, there was like this thread on a message wall in this place where it's auhsome, and AtomicScientist was all like OH NO IT'S WIKIA CONTRIBUTIOR GM MARY, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. SHE IS GUNNA RUIN THE PROJECT....BAN CANNON SAVE ME! And I was all like if it is GM Mary she'll just hack around it, and AtomicScientist was all like NOOOOOOOO, and then Roseann Shadowflame was all like, chill, it's mah buddy, and I'm all like yeah Atom got all hyped up. DRAMA TWO OH MY WORD, and like Jamesster changed his icon and I was all like UUUOOOOOOH NUUUUUU. Now I can't recognize Jamesster so easy cause it's all changed and it's SO hard to tell from all these other icons. *wink wink, nod nod* Now the world willl eeeennnnddd. I'll write a blog on it. DRAMA THREE OH MY WORD, Mythrun is like the biggest loser in all of wikia, I'm gunna hate on him. A SIMPLE BIT OF EDITING LATER Ok lets just finish up cutting out the part about how he's good...and...DONE! NOW THE WORLD WILL KNOW HIS JERKINESS MUWHAHAHA. A SIMPLE BIT OF CAUGHT HALF-TROLLING LATER : :'( DRAMA FOUR Random WIkia-er: I have about ten million problems with my life so you shouldn't ban me. LU Wiki Staff: Yup, totally believe that. Now, it doesn't matter if it's true or not. You deserve this punishment so... Random Wikia-er: NOOOO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, MY LIFE WILL END, NOOOOO LU Wiki Staff: Ok, see ya in about 24 hours. *click* Random Wikia-er: NOOOOOOO MY LIFE IS OVER 24 HOURS LATER Random Wikia-er: TROLL TROLL TROLL, TROLLY TROLL TROLL DRAMA FIVE OH MY WORD LU ENDED. I'll just sock-puppet my way from boredom. OH OH OH I'll just add HACKER to the end of someone's name! And to someone IMPORTANT! I'm a genius. *BWWAAAHHH* THAT PERSON, AND A FEW OTHER COPY-CATTING IDEA PEOPLE BEING BANNED LATER : :'( : :'( : :'( DRAMA SIX OH MY WORD WE SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE A FANMADE LU. "Lets make new stuff!" "Nah, lets just re-create." "No you're both wrong. We should do a combination of new and old." *rage and flame wars ensue, while the Legend Team makes huge progress* DRAMA SEVEN DATE: MARCH 20, 2012 PLACE: LU WIKI CHAT *1:37 Ferfature I BE SPAMMIN IN MAH SPAMPERVAN, MAH SPAMPERVAN, MAH MAH MAH SPAMPERVAN *1:37 Ferfature *1:37 Vector E. Cramp NO SPAM! *1:37 Lost twilight energy spam tastes good *1:37 Lost twilight energy NOT *1:37 Vector E. Cramp Indeed *1:38 Vector E. Cramp SPAM IS EVIL *1:38 Lost twilight energy yes *1:38 Sim533 YOU SPAM, ME BAN. Got it? *1:38 Lost twilight energy so is ja new avetar *1:38 Lost twilight energy i hate thomputeris c *1:38 Lost twilight energy ugggggggg *1:39 Lost twilight energy i need hamerr *1:39 Vector E. Cramp Sorry, all I have is a hammer *1:39 Lost twilight energy i need that *1:39 Lost twilight energy give me *Mistergryphon has joined the chat. Please read the chat rules if you haven't already. *1:39 Vector E. Cramp $25 please *1:40 Mistergryphon Guess who's back! *1:40 Ferfature Sorry, I wanted to liven up chat. And BOY did it work. Thank you all for reading the story of the LU Wiki. If you'd like to realise how stupid this is, call 1-800-RAGEWAR. This broadcast of text was made possible by a dramatic community like you. Thank you. And there you have it. My translation. Jamesster already said that he'll post a pic of real life him wearing a bucket on his head if there's a week without drama. Well I'll post a pic of me doing something completely random and silly, did I mention random? *what i wouldn't give for a week of no drama...* Category:Blog posts